Forum:Merc questions
Ok heres the thing, i got a 3 socket runeword ready for my merc but i need to know,hes defensive, so when i change from Normal to nightmare and NM to hell does the merc change auras? please reply this is a much needed answer. :Ok Fishydude, so ya have a 3 socket Runeword with an aura, is that what ya mean?? When you go to Nightmare (from any other difficulty) ya get a new aura, yes, but the aura that changes is the one that the merc already has (in your case, a defensive merc would have Defiance in normal and hell but Holy Freeze in NM). More on that in here. Now if you're asking whether the aura from the Runeword will change, don't worry dude, it won't. Runewords and unique items that grant auras are fixed and cannot be changed (unless patched ;)) They make the game think there's a (invisible and non-combat) Paladin standing beside you, doing what you do (running and walking lol, no extra chest openings ;)) So like when a Pally keeps his auras from any difficulty, the item keeps it too :D "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 02:46, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Not a 3 socket with an aura just a runeword Yea its not a aura runeword just a normal one but all i really wanted to know is does it change auras with levels, so if i were to pick up a might aura merc in nightmare when i got to hell it would change back to blessed aim? im a summoner necro btw and thanks alot mobo, i hope you can answer this question to ? :Haha yes pal, it'll change with the difficulty :) Although it doesn't happen as soon as you enter another difficulty. Say you have an offensive merc with Might from NM, if ya got to hell for the first time with him, the moment you start fighting, he'll still have Might, but soon, the aura'll change into Blessed Aim. There's an interesting quirk in this, if you listen close enough, you'll hear both the Might AND Blessed Aim aura sounds from time to time, but actually, you'll only have one aura according to the difficulty, the game just periodically resets the aura when it checks what difficulty you're playing in ;) "Fear me!!!" (f")f --> Mobokill 01:05, 6 January 2009 (UTC) At school Ok man thanks so i guess its just best to keep my Defensive concentration aura that i have in Normal throughout whole gmae cause then i could have good defense for my skeletons huh? or is blessed aim better for my skeletons? i got 6 skels and my clay golem and that merc and mephisto was difficult, would blessed aim increase attack and make it easier to kill? merc aura the aura does not change automatically, it only changes if you purchase a new merc IN NIGHTMARE, if you keep your norm merc it will absolutely not change to being a cold aura. See official arreat summit site for merc details